


A second ring

by grainipiot



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Lot of fluff, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, good old xmas smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: Christmas presents could always offer some very unexpected surprises and hopefully this one would spice everything up.TF/Graves - Modern AU - one shot
Relationships: Malcolm Graves/Twisted Fate
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	A second ring

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Welcome to my modern AU, aka the same AU than "Crawling back to you" where they had a short cameo!   
> This OS is both dedicated to my small community who voted for the pairing and for my two partners in crime for tfgraves (y'all know who you are <3)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!!

« Malcolm ? Please ? »

At that point it had been long enough, the bottle of champagne was empty and there was literally no better time to at last open the gift. Yes Tobias knew he was being a little bit childish but it was getting late and he couldn’t wait to see Malcolm’s reaction to the gifts he got him.

_Come on._

A faint grumble answered him but nothing bad, on the opposite : « Alright, let’s do it now. Move. »

Indeed Tobias would have to move since he was comfortably snuggled up to him on the couch in wait. This time he had a lot more motivation to get up since it meant getting his own gifts that were already sitting near their small Christmas tree. A few needles had fallen on it, giving really that holiday vibe. Curiosity would soon kill him because over the years Malcolm always said he hadn’t found anything incredible as gift but everything turned out really good.

« Let’s go~ »

Here they were, getting ready for the gifts in this late evening. It was quite funny to see Malcolm pretend he didn’t give a fuck while in fact he did care. A lot. Not just because he had accepted to wear one of these ugly sweaters Tobias got them a few years ago for the sake of tradition – which was more of an occasion to laugh. They both sat on the carpet near the two piles of gifts. Specifically, as soon as the latter sat down, Tobias was quick to come and sit on his lap like the annoying asshole he could be. It didn’t matter, it was fun and if it wasn’t fine, it would have been known by now. Maybe a good grin could smooth everything.

Malcolm sighed in defeat although it didn’t take him long to return that loose embrace despite having a grown man on his lap by pure instinct to be a pain. It had been years, he was used to it now. _Good~_ Tobias leaned for a kiss, whispering a few happy things because he was in the mood. Was there a better moment than kissing on Christmas eve after a good round of champagne ? _Nope_. He relished that kiss, a bit tickled by Malcolm’s beard like everything single time. It got even better when the latter took it seriously, a hand in Tobias’s hair while they got a bit carried away from the initial intention to move there.

_Mmmh._ Had they nothing else to do, he would have suggested to fuck right here but it wasn’t the time. Priorities, like always. He parted but not without pressing a good peck to Malcolm’s cheek, ruffling his hair under that rush of affection. Oh to be held with so much strength, it was exquisite.

Light chuckle, all so happy : « Alright handsome, let’s stop here before I get started… »

« Yeah you started it, Give me one of my gifts instead, since you seems so eager to grab things. »

Always so grumpy sounding when he wasn’t even mad. It could be quite funny to see folks almost intimidated when they met while in fact Malcolm was just on his most neutral mood. Tobias loved him for that. Another peck then he reached for the gifts, taking the piles closer until they could take care of it.

« You open them first, I wanna watch. Which one you want to start with ? »

« Wait, you’re staying there ? »

Tobias rolled his eyes, of course there would be a remark. However he could stay here as much as he wanted.

« What, want me to get off you ? It’s Christmas, have some fun ! »

« Alright, alright, stay here. » He grumbled again although he did keep Tobias against him a bit protectively. « Give me the smallest one. »

« There you go~ Curious ? Can you guess what’s in it ? »

« And now we’re doing guesses ? »

No idea why, he felt like laughing in return. Yes he was a little tipsy and it was nice to be right there while Malcolm feigned to be annoyed. For now he was holding the box, shaking it lightly as to find out what it might contain.

« You don’t have to, just open it~ »

He knew. Of course he knew what was every single gift because he had been the one to buy it months ago, taking care of finding something priceless. Though that one will be horrible. On purpose, always.

« I swear to god, if this is one of your fucking ties… »

_Ahaha, dear…_ A good bingo. Tobias still waited to see his face when he not so meticulously ripped the paper gift. It didn’t miss, as soon as Malcolm saw the box, he looked like he was holding back a laugh although he didn’t want that at all. Indeed a tie, to keep the tradition going. The ugliest tie Tobias could find.

« Holy shit, that one is even worse that the others. Where did you even find that ? »

Too late, now Malcolm was obviously laughing his ass off, unable to stay composed while he checked the not just one but two ties. One was a holiday themed tie in the same style than their sweaters while the other and source of all the laughter had a horrible print of small ducks. In all honesty, Tobias felt so damn proud right now with the result, it could be silly but it was worth it.

« Oh, you know, I always find what I want. So ? You like it ? » Alright, he was a bit fishing for compliments, this was really the fun gift.

« Yes, it’s awful, can’t wait to keep it for the right occasion. Aight, one good point for you. »

It could have stayed there but Malcolm took him closer until he pressed a kiss to his cheek. _Oh_. That was very sweet, even for daily life. No way to ignore it at all so Tobias turned his face a little to steal another kiss.

_Cute…_ It didn’t last that long but it was delightful. Then he reached for a far bigger gift, giving it to Malcolm while that rather soft mood lingered. 

« There, second one. »

Their situation at the moment got a bit difficult for Malcolm because he had to deal with his partner right on his lap while trying to open next gifts.  _Let’s see…_

« Oh. Thanks. » Not such a big reaction but there was still a lot of appreciation for this gift.

This one was composed of a few new clothes Tobias got him, to add some variety to what he already owned and because Malcolm didn’t go shopping so often. Everything was supposed to be at the right size, chosen specifically so he would like it. It was mostly so he could wear these at school and always look very serious and professional but Tobias liked how good he looked in that kind of style.

_Hot too._ Though not the right time to think that. 

« Like always, I made sure these would fit. I hope you like it. » Alright, even after those years he really tried to avoid making a mistake.

« Well, we’ll see later.  Thanks, I had already forgot about that. » Another peck, it seemed that tonight Malcolm was quite affectionate. Fitting for the mood. 

«  Heh, what would you do without me~ ? »

Never miss an occasion to be playful. Behind all that, he couldn’t help feeling so comforted because so far he had been right with his gifts and Malcolm was so nice about it. Alright, we’re a bit drunk too. But just enough for the fun, nothing bad at all.

« Dunno, maybe I’d be able to get that last gift without being trapped by some dead weight. Please ? » So deadpan now, the politeness was good too.

« But you love that dead weight. »

So smug because it was true. No one could bear to put up with Tobias except him, love was strange and it left them together through the worst and the best. Malcolm sighed, it was his turn to roll his eyes.

« Sadly I do. Now give me the last one please. »

Tobias obliged, handing the heaviest of the gifts. _Ohhh yes_.

« This one, I’m sure you gonna like it. »

« Well shit, that’s heavy. » Just enough time to rip more paper and get what was inside. « Are you fucking kidding me ? »

« What ? I’m sure this gonna be useful when you have to stay up late to grade some papers. Or you can even share with me if you feel like being nice. I’m joking for that last one, I know this bottle isn’t cheap, you don’t have to share. »

While he talked, Malcolm got the bottle of whiskey out of its box, obvious quite pleased despite what he said.

« Mmh, it might be useful. Though I’m not gonna open it now, would be a waste. »

« And I think we got enough for tonight, don’t you… ? » Playing a little he hung gently at Malcolm’s neck, trying to keep his attention.

« Enough for you. Alright, it’s your turn now. »

« Yes ! »

Well, he was allowed to be happy about it. So far they were having fun and now it was time for Tobias to get his presents. A bit excited he grabbed the first available.

_Ah ?_ It was rather soft, like a piece of clothing. A very good sign. It was also nice to know Malcolm was watching his reaction, back to holding him rather closely. Just a little more and now it was open, revealing a sort of jacket.

« Ohhhhh… That looks actually nice. Wait, is that lace ? »

And now his attention was caught. It really looked like that kind of jacket worn over a dress shirt except there was indeed lace at the back, like a corset would. The result was quite elegant, Tobias really liked the idea.

« Yup, thought it might look good on you. » For anyone else Malcolm could have sounded disinterested but in fact it was done on purpose, surely he was a bit worried about his gift not being good.

« Everything looks good on me, this one won’t be exception. Thanks, hot shot~ » Perfect excuse for a peck, also to show it was a nice gift.

Over the years Malcolm had always tried to get him things quite expensive because yeah, his tastes weren’t cheap but it was all so cute to see him try and be quite proud when everything turned out fine. Tobias was so thankful, he didn’t say it often but the intention was more than enough.

« Yeah, yeah. Can’t wait to see you in it. Next gift ? »

_Impatient_. Since the latter asked him with such anticipation, Tobias got very interested in return. _What is it ?_ There was only another gift, not difficult to find. While he got his hands on that very light box, Malcolm spoke again, truly hugging him now.

« Sorry, t’was supposed to have another gift but it hasn’t arrived yet. For later. »

« All good, dear, all good. Let me see what else you got me… »

_Wait_.

« No way… » That wasn’t a lie, he hadn’t been expecting that. A cock ring. « Well, well, well, looks like someone finds our sex life too vanilla ? You could have just asked… »

It sat there in a tiny box, a cock ring. So now he could understand why Malcolm was impatient to see his reaction. It would be a lie to say he wasn’t at least slightly turned on, already before he got these thoughts on the couch but that was the last nail.

« Shut up, would you ? I mean, I’m not complaining about what we have, it just sounded fun to try. Say it if you don’t like it. » Back to being grumpy, it seemed that he had bet a lot on that gift.

« But I do love it, it feels like a renewal of vows with a second ring. Wanna try it… ? »

Pure pretext, Tobias was half convinced it would fall flat because it was so stupid. However he did his best and turned on Malcolm’s lap to sort of straddle him, touching him a lot while he kissed his neck. _He won’t say no~_ Why would he ? This was Christmas eve, they got some alcohol, the mood was perfect and Malcolm got him a fucking cock ring. No way he meant to innocently go to bed afterward.

As expect, his ministrations were noticed and so he was welcomed further. Nothing so rough or needy but it was enough to aroused Tobias, sometimes all he needed was to feel Malcolm’s firm hands over him.

« Alright, it did cross my mind when I bought it so yeah, take it as another proof of love. As if you don’t get enough every day. Now, looks like you already started… »

More handling and then he quickly cupped Tobias’s bulge without a warning, making him suddenly twitch and whimper. _Oh…_

« You’re the one who bought it, you started all this… Fine, I can’t take it anymore, let’s move. I refuse to fuck on the floor, it will just kill my back. »

« Hmm, good point. Hey, you must be really horny » That came after Tobias quickly stood, indeed making a small show of need.

« I am, I am, now come here and fuck me, that’s what you want, isn’t it… ? »

Already he sat on the couch, pushing the few pillows aside before he started to undress. Now he regretted a little dressing fancy for the occasion, it took more time to get free of it. Soon enough Malcolm joined him, doing his part to help with folding clothes and putting it on a chair. Then he left and Tobias watched him go. _Lube, I guess_. It made sense and anyway, why would he go now ?

He was already naked when Malcolm came back, having started to undress too. Just to play a little Tobias was waiting for him sprawled on the couch, taking a lascivious pose which he thought to be a bit ridiculous no matter how drunk or sober they were.

« Hah, you look stupid like this. But you’re still gorgeous, gotta admit. » Such a dear laugh to hear, so deep and warm.

« Of course, or you wouldn’t be happy to see me. » With that he gave a few glances lower to Malcolm’s crotch, equally hard now.

« Don’t flatter yourself too much or I might tease you for a full hour. »

Not such an empty threat, Tobias knew to take him seriously on occasions. However he also knew him to be patient to a rare point, able to ignore his own needs at least for a while.

« Don’t threaten me with a good time~ »

They talked, they talked but they also got to it little by little. By now Malcolm was sitting on the couch too, getting the cock ring with intent.

« Think twice before saying that, I might really do it. » For the warning he dangled the cock ring in front of him.

« Do it, we’ll see how long I last. »

_He gets off to that._ Of course Malcolm liked that or he wouldn’t get that kind of sex toy. He enjoyed having even a semblance of control over Tobias, known to be the least seizable person in the world. By the way, Tobias too liked to give away that control for a while, only one man had his full trust not to abuse it. This was why he was now lying down on the couch, letting the latter put the cock ring in place before they got to the real fun. _Though I don’t think I’ll really last_. This was a first ride and he was already quite needy for early wondering. Maybe Malcolm knew that too but pretended to ignore it, for the game.

« Good ? » Always careful, just in case. It was sweet to know he remained watchful even when he tried to act tough.

« Yes, very good… Prep me now, can’t wait to have your cock. »

To emphasize his words, Tobias took him into a kiss, making it purposely passionate so he could earn a reaction. Malcolm was never far behind, he kissed back hungrily to the point that he made the latter moan of surprise. _Delicious…_ If only they could play more.

Low words came up after they parted : « Erm, I was going to suggest duck as safe word but it’s too close to fuck and I think we won’t make the difference. Let’s choose something lame, like apple. »

The difference between the sexy tone and the cheer stupidity of that conversation made Tobias laugh not so quietly.

« Yeah, not duck. Apple it will be and yes, that’s lame. Now get me ready, please ? »

_Oh my god, ‘duck’_. No doubt it came from the tie but it still made him laugh a little while he felt Malcolm retreat, sitting on the floor instead in that typical move before a blowjob. _Aww…_ Who was he to refuse ? It could be offered during prep time, no complaint here.

« Save your words, you won’t have many left. »

The sweetest threat possible. Directly after that Malcolm went down on him, stopping just before the cock ring but that was still highly pleasurable. Tobias cried out urgently, he was indeed quite horny. _Good…_

It wouldn’t stop there, soon he not only felt wet warmth around his cock but also light cold over his rim when Malcolm pressed one lubed finger deep inside of him.

« Ah— Ah… » It ended with a sigh, taking back his composure.

Looking down, he did find the latter gazing at him with clear lust, that was a big turn on. Maybe he took Tobias’s look as a push to do more because after that he took more, making a good show of a blowjob while he prepared him. No way to resist, moans were left out freely. However the cock ring made it a bit peculiar. Tobias couldn’t say if he loved it or not, it was strange for now and he knew that at one point it was going to be unbearable. Completely at Malcolm’s mercy.

Sudden spark of pleasure, he practically bucked on the couch inside the latter’s mouth. Nothing unexpected though, it was taken without issue. Now Tobias was getting close, he started holding Malcolm’s hair. _It’s good…_ Was it three or four fingers that worked him open ? He couldn’t know for sure, it felt like a lot and every time it seemed to hit directly his prostate, earning a series of high cries.

« M-Malcolm… Come on, fuck me now… »

No way he was going to break before he got the dick, it was unfair otherwise. Anyway it wasn’t like he could come for now, at least not before Malcolm allowed him to. The plea was heard. Next second Tobias’s cock was left alone after the attention ended. However these fingers were still deep inside of him, this time pressing hard against his sweet spot with obvious intentions.

« Fuck, fuck, fuck… »

« Looks like you’re having fun. Why don’t you come ? »

« Ah— ! I can’t, you idiot !! Don’t stop… » It was strange because he truly craved something while knowing very well it wouldn’t offer any relief while the cock ring was here.

Malcolm didn’t even seem to care about that rather tight grasp in his hair, enjoying himself too much. It was infuriating and so good at the same time, Tobias didn’t know what to do. By reflex he rocked back against his fingers although it would never be enough.

« Alright, alright. » Something was up, he sounded too happy with himself.

Indeed it came up not so long after when Tobias was almost certain he could cum, if it weren’t for the cock ring. Right before that illusion of bliss Malcolm pulled his fingers out, leaving him aching for touch.

« N-No ! You mean… son of a bitch, sorry… » It ended muttered with an apology, this hadn’t been very polite.

« I thought you were into that… Now for real, tell me if you wanna stop. »

Ragged breathing and deep fluster, Tobias tried to recover although he was really shaking.

« I’m into that, completely… I could do it all day… »

« That’s what I thought. Open up for me now, it’s my turn to have fun. »

Oh yes he was proud of himself. Tobias could understand that, as breathless as he was in that moment. He was then moved on the couch carefully but with some strength while Malcolm positioned them for next round. Now he got his love on top of him, so familiar broad frame that brought him great comfort.

« So, facing me… ? Wanna see my pretty face ? »

« Wanna make sure you’re not getting hurt, idiot. Get ready, I won’t hold back. »

« How romantic… » Quickly silenced by eager lips, shutting him up for good.

_Mmmh…_ Like the asshole he was, Malcolm seized the occasion to quickly thrust right into him, breaking the kiss from the suddenness of the reaction.

« Fuck ! Oh my… Needy, aren’t ya ? »

For a short time Tobias had almost felt that previous tension disappear but now pleasure was back and so he was dragged closer to the end. _Uhoh…_ This was going to be intense, Malcolm was already keeping him still while he set a hard pace. Almost every move rewarded him with a noisy reaction, either gasp or crude moans. Understandable after such thorough preparation, Tobias would have even come if he could. Instead he was kept there at the bring of climax.

« Speak for yourself… »

Malcolm looked like he still had much to give, not really close. Unfair because Tobias would gladly find his end but it wasn’t up to him. _Patience…_

After a full minute, he was already questioning himself and his limits. It was good, excellent and yet not fulfilling at all. Of course, he was physically held back. Instead he had to take that good fucking while Malcolm had fun, getting breathless. At least it was rather cute to see, if Tobias wasn’t too gone to notice.

There wasn’t much he could do except start begging while he clung to the latter, trying to hurry the pace but it was useless. Even clenching around that cock wasn’t the right way to make it end.

« Malcolm… I… I won’t last… »

« We have a safeword for that… But you can still try to last as much as possible… God you’re tight. »

The other side of such special moment, Malcolm almost got tender when he was getting close, fucking into him at a rough pace. Because worry would never leave and as much as they played with the limits, he kept an eye on Tobias.

_A bit longer…_

He could do it. He could last and maybe get him off first.

It got so noise, be it him moaning pitifully close to the edge or Malcolm grunting his pleasure while he was welcomed in obscenely tight warmth. _More…_ At least he was useful, he felt so needed right now.

A trembling touch right over his face had him open his eyes again. _Yes… ?_ Then lips over his other cheek, rough beard that soothed him despite everything. Tobias felt it. Tears. Little nothings. To focus was so difficult when his whole frame was shaken by every powerful thrust. It was so loving, a bubble of safety. Of course he would cry now, fighting it useless.

« I… Please, I need… »

So much it could almost hurt. Not sure though, maybe it was just his body screaming to get some relief. In any case it worked.

« Aight… gonna let you cum… » Even Malcolm couldn’t keep his composure.

_Fuck yes…_

It took less time than he thought for him to be free, cock ring loosened. Immediately Tobias came, clutching at the later while he got so tense.

« Fuck, Malcolm ! » It got loud, very loud.

Like being able to breathe again, he came back to the surface, panting quickly. _Oh god…_ It got even better since Malcolm jerked him off through climax while also finding his own pleasure. That moment was really nice, riding his high while he got fucked into the couch with obvious need. Soon they were coming together, feeling that load spilled inside.

« Ngh… »

Right then Malcolm collapsed on him.

« Hey… »

It wasn’t exactly crushing but very difficult to ignore. Tobias didn’t try to make him move yet though, he felt drained of his energy and anyway, why move so soon ? All the tension was gone.

_Damn_. Now he could think straight, that was nice. It was even better because no matter how slightly bothering it could be, he liked having Malcolm right there, in his arms. Feeling at peace, Tobias buried a hand in his hair, half playing half enjoying the moment.

« You did me good, hot shot… Still here ? »

« Can’t catch a damn break with you. What do you want now ? » Grumbled against his neck, at the limit of cute.

« Well, since you asked, maybe a bath with a few candles and a glass of champagne. »

« Fuck you…. »

Oh it could be fun to play, at least there were no hard feelings.

« You just did… By the way, thanks for the ring, I really enjoyed that time~ »

« Yes… ? »

This time it was completely honest. Malcolm looked up, seizing the occasion to wipe any tears he saw. It was nice, Tobias let him do.

« Of course, how could I not ? I’m sure you’ll love to try it too… »

« Hey, we’ll see later. But thanks, glad to hear that. »

« You’re welcome, Malcolm… »

All would be good, maybe now they could be lazy and possibly have more fun afterward. They had time. _Speaking of…_

« …Though I’m not joking, I’d really like a bath right now. »

Answered by a groan.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret already that fic title but hey, better than nothing xD  
> Tell me if you enjoyed it!!  
> About TF and Graves in this AU, I haven't planned to write more about them but it might happen one day~
> 
> For any question or request, you can find me on:   
> > twitter: @niceswordboots  
> > tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
